You Or Someone Like You *Part 5*
by Ashley Adams
Summary: See the first three parts :)


You Or Someone Like You *Part 5*  
  
Author: Ashley Adams  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Continued on from part 1.   
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own them. I wish I did though because I tell you CC and FOX make a fortune over them! Hey but I own Adrina Hutchinson and Bob! So let's all rejoice for me!   
  
Author Note: Hey, to let you all know, this will be a VERY long series, I saying like series are going to come after this, and so on so I hope that you don't mind if the story doesn't follow CC's. Oh to let you know, I have re-edited part 4 I accidentally put up my unedited copy so if I get any e-mail asking me to do so, I will post up the edited version :) Hey and if any of you shippers want to go to my very pretty web page here is the link.  
http://home.beseen.com/hobbies/ashleyadams1013/index.html  
  
The time had come for him to think about what was happening? What WAS happening? He had let his life long enemy go free and ruined his own life, why, to make Marita look incapable of working? So that everything that had been made to accomplish over the years would be taken away? And why Did he want to hurt her so bad, was it for being placed below her, or was it because he was always the one being told what to do and finally he needed to do what he thought would be best?  
This project, what did it accomplish? He thought as he walked down the hall toward her office? Krycek heard a loud thud coming from her office.   
Standing in the darkness of the hallway he saw Bob exit the room and running. Right away Krycek ran towards Marita's office. The first thing that he saw was her, trying to get up from the floor with some difficulty.  
"Marita?" said Krycek helping her up.  
"Krycek, did you see where Bob went?" she asked her eyelids looking heavy.  
"Yeah, what happened?" he asked helping her to a chair.  
"Bob came in asking me stupid questions, he then started to talk about how he knew everything that had to do with the 'Project' I started to fight with him and he hit me over the head with something," she pulled out a bottle of Ibuprofen and took them without any water.  
"I'll get on the phone, he can't get very far," said Krycek as he left the room.  
* * * * *  
  
Mulder and Scully walked sluggishly into the hotel room and right away Scully motioned for Mulder to lie down. He had shown remarkable recovery from just being out of such a deep sleep.  
After telling him about the baby she sudden felt like this big burden was lifted off of her shoulders. Her and Mulder had less then 10 hours before they were to get onto the plane that would take them back to D.C. Scully waited until Mulder was asleep and called Skinner.  
"Hello?" answered a sleepy Skinner.  
"Sir? This is Scully, I have called to let you know that I have found Mulder, and he is safely here with me, we will be in D.C. in about 13 hours," Scully said trying to say as much as she could, she didn't think that the line was going to be safe for long.  
"How is he?" Skinner asked more awake. "Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"  
"No I have my car at the airport," said Scully as she paced the room.  
"Okay then, I'll go to your apartment in the morning to see how things are, and to see how Mulder is," Skinner said.  
"Goodbye sir," Scully said and turned off her cell phone.  
Scully took her pajamas out of her suitcase and made her way to the bathroom. She yawned semi-loudly and started to undress.   
She took off her shirt and noticed a small bruise on her side from the small battle with the guard. Her fingers traced it lightly she then hurried and put her shirt on. Once she was done she walked out into the room and sat for a minute staring at Mulder, the way that he slept was sometimes so beautiful, like a ballet, his eyes danced to the dreams that was his escape into a world, that she hoped was filled with a world where Samantha was never taken from him, and she had decidedly become a doctor, a place where they would meet on a bust street one day, having no idea of the horrible things that would have plagued them, they would sit for hours talking, then when they both looked at a clock that told them it was time to go they would exchange numbers and the two would get married, a world where she knew who the father of her baby was, and it was Mulder. Her heart dropped at the last thoughts. Is that really what she wanted? No. That's not what she wanted at all; a world with no problems wasn't a world at all, if anything it was something close to hell.   
Mulder stirred and saw the daydreaming Scully.  
"A penny for your thoughts?" he asked smiling slightly.  
"Nothing, just fell into a daze," she answered as she walked over and sat on the side of the bed.  
"Lay down Scully, your tired," said Mulder putting his hand on her shoulder.  
"Thanks," she said sarcastically.  
"No, I mean-" said Mulder.  
"Yeah I know," said Scully with a smile. Though Mulder was so passionate about a lot of things, he always had this way to lighten Scully's most unhappy moments.  
Scully crawled under the covers and felt Mulder pull the Blanket over her shoulders then bring it back down around her waist, she felt so warm and secure lying there with him.  
*  
  
[[Scully ran faster and faster yet she had no idea yet why, until she felt it's presence. The faster that she ran the worse her lungs and feet hurt. 'Where's Mulder, wasn't he just here?' she thought as she continued to push herself harder and harder. A brick wall formed in her view, she got to it and had absolutely no way of getting past it, she pounded and pounded at the wall though she knew that it would do no good at all. Finally she knew what she had to do as the thing crept up behind her, she drew her gun and turned and fired. Mulder fell like a tissue at her feet.  
"Mulder!" said Scully as she bent down to see if he was alive, she felt for a pulse, but there was no rhythm under her fingertips.]]  
  
*  
  
Scully abruptly woke from the deep, trancelike sleep that she had just experienced.  
"Scully?" asked Mulder sitting up.  
"Yeah, Mulder, we'd better get up, we only have three hours before we have to catch the plane." She quickly got up and began to prepare, not talking the entire time.  
*  
  
"So where the hell did he go!" Marita was seeing red, her eyes darted at Krycek then back to the security camera.  
"Well I assume that they are on there way back to D.C. right now," Krycek said with a smirk. He was playing with a pen that when tipped it one way showed a boat traveling down a river.  
"Dammit Krycek, this wasn't at all how it was supposed to go, and you know it," she said rewinding the video footage of Mulder and Scully escaping the compound.  
"Krycek you just stood there, they walked out of here without a scratch on them, I don't understand you," Marita dropped her head.  
"I'm going, I want to pack a few things before we go back to D.C." Krycek began to walk out of the room.  
"What do you mean by we?" asked Marita, she slowly walked to her desk and pulled open her desk drawer.  
"I mean that we have to leave this pl-" Krycek turned around to see a gun in his face.   
"Shit," Krycek began to turn around but Marita Caught his collar and pulled him into her office.  
"Listen to be you little shit, if I even have the slightest suspicion that your going to start fucking with any more of our duties I'm going to blow your head to next Sunday," that was all that she said as she then let go of his collar and pushed him back out of her office. As she heard Krycek's steps back to his office she knew that what she had done was the only way that Krycek would ever give her any respect whatsoever.  
*  
  
Sorry kiddies, there will be a part 6, for those of you who care at least:)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
